User blog:UltimateTitan6/BigRedMonsters' discussion articles
Here are the articles you intended for speculation. GO, Diva Dynamite! GO! is another crossover of The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Lab, this time featuring Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? in the crossover for the very first time, and is the first Powerpuff Girls/Dexter's Lab crossover to be made into an animated cartoon series. However, the crossover was not officially produced by Cartoon Network, but has been rumored around certain fan websites. It is currently unknown if Cartoon Network will produce an official Powerpuff Girls/Dexter's Lab crossover TV special, but the only two CN crossovers that have recently been around as TV episodes were The Grim Adventures of KND, which is a crossover between Codename: Kids Next Door and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, and Say Uncle, which is a crossover between Steven Universe ''and ''Uncle Grandpa. The crossover's main focus centers on DeeDee and the Powerpuff Girls, who are a team called "DeeDee+3" and appear to be full-time superheroes everywhere they go to fight crimes and villains. Dexter is portrayed here as DeeDee+3's informer on a large computer monitor (similar to Commander Chief from Dial M for Monkey). Here, Robot Jones, of the show Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, instead of being a protagonist, was the main villain in this series. He is DeeDee+3's worst archrival, and often cooperates with the Powerpuff Girls' main archrival, Mojo Jojo, so that he, Mojo, HIM, and Fuzzy could team up together to destroy DeeDee+3. This will be the least aired of the Cartoon Network crossover TV specials (set to be cancelled a month after its debut) due to the recasting of the character voice actors and that the Dexter's Laboratory characters, including DeeDee and Dexter, having covered only a small amount of appearances in the Cartoon Cartoons bumpers and commercials and in the Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! comic issue. All the crossover characters were unfortunately recast to different voice actors (all who were not involved in production on any Cartoon Network shows), replacing their original voice actors from the original shows due to character copyright issues. Dani Bowman, who produced The Adventures of Captain Yuron, voices DeeDee, Bubbles, and Dexter in most of the crossover episodes. The crossover also borrowed some songs from other artists without permission, including the Sesame Street song "We Are All Monsters." Cartoon Network banned this crossover since the show was not made by Cartoon Network and has been on other websites for over a year. A fan who created the idea for this crossover actually wrote many journal entries on deviantART that the crossover and the original voice actors' reprisal of the characters can't be accessed in any form through permission from Cartoon Network to produce the crossover, claiming that producing the crossover TV specials for The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Lab would've been expensive. See also * Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! * Super Secret Crisis War! Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi According to Snafu Comics, manga artist Bleedman has created a manga series called Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, which not only features some characters from The Powerpuff Girls, but also features an enormous amount of characters originating from some shows, mainly Dexter's Laboratory, and others including My Life as a Teenage Robot, ChalkZone, Mike, Lu and Og, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Samurai Jack, Megas XLR, Invader Zim, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, I Am Weasel, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Pucca, Atomic Betty, Hey Arnold!, Justice League, Johnny Bravo, Time Squad, Fairly Odd Parents, Xiaolin Showdown, Cow and Chicken, Medabots, The Smurfs, Robotboy, Evil Con Carne, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Teen Titans, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Chowder, Panty and Stocking, Danny Phantom, Astroboy, Phineas and Ferb, Jimmy Two-Shoes, ''and Sheep in the Big City.'' The characters were all drawn manga-styled and the crossover was slightly different from the original show upon which it is based. Also, the comic was darker in tone, for instance, Dexter of the show Dexter's Laboratory deals with the death of his older sister Dee Dee, who was accidentally assassinated by her admirer and Dexter's nemesis, Mandark, who himself later tries to commit suicide. The characters in this comic were also different from how they act in their respective programs, while some characters retain their personalities, esepecially the egotistical but useless Irken Zimand his completely insane robot dog GIR. Main Article from Wikipedia: Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up!/Super Secret Crisis War! ''The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up!'' is an crossover comic miniseries published by IDW Publishing. As the title suggests, the comic focuses on The Powerpuff Girls's regular "team-ups" with various heroes similar to the most well-known version of the original Cartoon Network series. It was released in January 28, 2015. ''Super Secret Crisis War'' is a 6-issue comic miniseries published by IDW Publishing. The series involves a crossover among five Cartoon Network series: Ben 10, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Samurai Jack. It was released in the summer of 2014. GO, Diva Dynamite! GO! GO, Diva Dynamite! GO! is an unofficial crossover TV series of The Powerpuff Girls ''and ''Dexter's Lab crossover as created by one of the fans in an attempt to produce for Cartoon Network. This series involves a crossover mainly among The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Lab, and Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?. Some episodes of the series will also feature guest stars from the following Cartoon Network shows: Ed, Edd n Eddy, Johny Bravo, Samurai Jack, Cow and Chicken, Sheep in the Big City, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Adventure Time, ''and also the Nickelodeon series ''My Life as a Teenage Robot. The show's main focus centers on a superhero named Diva Dynamite (DeeDee) and the Powerpuff Girls, who are a team called "DeeDee+3," and appear as same full-time superheroes everywhere they go to fight crimes and villains. Dexter, DeeDee's younger brother, is portrayed here as DeeDee+3's informer on a large computer monitor (similar to Commander Chief from Dial M for Monkey). Here, Robot Jones, instead of being a protagonist, was the main villain in this series. He is DeeDee+3's worst archrival, and often cooperates with the Powerpuff Girls' main archrival, Mojo Jojo, so that he, Mojo, HIM, and Fuzzy Lumkins could team up together to destroy DeeDee+3. None of the crossover's characters or story plots verify it specifically as an official Cartoon Network crossover TV series. The crossover was often developed by BigFatLoser86 for Cartoon Network, but is granted no permission to use the original voice actors (including Tara Strong) from the 1998 series. Despite typical rumors and misconceptions on certain fan pages online, DeeDee has never appeared on The Powerpuff Girls. Although Dexter had many cameo appearances in The Powerpuff Girls, the other Dexter's Laboratory co-stars: Dee Dee, Mandark, Mom, Dad, and even Monkey have sadly never appeared in the show. As of 2019, it is still unknown when The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Laboratory will be adapted as a full-time crossover series, and one of the fans created a crossover series of the two shows which is to be called Go, Diva Dynamite! GO!, and planned it to be produced exclusively for and aired on Cartoon Network along with The Powerpuff Girls 2016 reboot. Although DeeDee has never appeared in the Powerpuff Girls TV series, she however shared the screen with some of the Powerpuff Girls characters in the Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! comic strip (which had the only official instance where she and Dexter really met the Powerpuff Girls) and also in the Snafu Comics manga series Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, wherein that comic strip, she was a deceased character after Mandark and his Jackbots had broken into and attacked Dexter's secret lab, resulting in DeeDee having accidentally been shot and killed by Mandark. After that DeeDee having now become a spirit. Major Glory and Valhallen were the only two Dexter's Laboratory characters having made a substantial appearance in The Powerpuff Girls episode Members Only. Dexter had only brief cameo appearances as a generic background character in the following Powerpuff Girls episodes: Powerpuff Bluff, Uh-Oh, Dynamo, Criss Cross Crisis, Ploys R' Us, Him Diddle Riddle, and more recently, Forced Kin. DeeDee and Monkey had a rare Powerpuff Girls cameo in the episode Ploys R' Us (as a plush toy), and Quackor made a brief camp appearance in the episode Bought and Scold. The TV Puppet Pals Clem and Mitch also made cameo appearances in the episodes Mommy Fearest, Hot Air Buffoon, and Powerprof. See Also *Dexter *Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Lab Crossover Category:Blog posts